


Friend Request Pending

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean and Cas meet on an online forum and quickly become online friends. Little do they know, they attend the same school and even sit side-by-side in History class. Oh yeah, and they hate each other's guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Request Pending

_{Thursday, September 18, 7:28 p.m.}_

_You are logged on to **hunter_67**_

  
_New Private Message Request from_ **_angel_of_thursday {Wednesday, September 17, 4:56 p.m.}_ **   


_**hunter_67:** Hey, are you there?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Hello._

_**hunter_67:** Sorry Ididn'trespond sooner._

_**angel_of_thursday:** It's fine. I saw you on the mythology forum. Are you a fan?_

_**hunter_67:** Yeah, my dad was a bug myth buff for some reason so I guess I sorta inherited it. You?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Yes. My parents are very religious so I have grown up around mythology. _

_**hunter_67:** That's cool. So are you just Latin-based?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Mostly, but I read a bit about other cultures. What about you?_

_**hunter_67:** Same. Do you believe the stuff?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** What do you mean?_

_**hunter_67:** Do you believe the things we read about areactually out there?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Not most of the myths, to be honest. Do you?_

_**hunter_67:** Nah. Too much science. Would be cool though. _

_**angel_of_thursday:** Yes, it would be._

_**hunter_67:** Damnit, I have to go. Can we talk again soon?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** I'd like that._

_**hunter_67:** I'm Dean by the way. _

_**angel_of_thursday:** I'm Cas. _

_**hunter_67:** See you later Cas._

_**angel_of_thursday:** See you then Dean._

  
_You have logged out of_ **_hunter_67_ **   


_****FRP**** _

_{Friday, September 19, 5:13 p.m.}_

  
_You have logged on to_ **_angel_of_thursday_ **   


  
_New Private Message from_ **_hunter_67 {Friday, September 19, 4:23 p.m.}_ **   


  
_**hunter_67** _ **_:_ ** _Hey Cas._   


_**angel_of_thursday:** Hello Dean._

_**hunter_67:** What's up?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** I have just finished doing my school work, but nothing really good. What are you doing?_

_**hunter_67:** Nothing much. I just dropped my younger brother off at soccer._

_**angel_of_thursday:** You have a younger brother?_

_**hunter_67:** Yeah, Sammy. He's a genius, but he's gonna be a giant when he grows up! _

_**angel_of_thursday:** What does hight have to do with academic performance? _

_**hunter_67:** Nothing, but he shouldn't be smarter and taller than me! It's not fair! _

_**angel_of_thursday:** Haha. _

_**hunter_67:** What about you? Do you have any siblings? _

_**angel_of_thursday:** Yes. I'm one of four but we live with our cousins so there's about 11 of us in the house._

_**hunter_67:** Holy shit! That's alot of people!_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Yes it is. They get tedious at times but I still love them. _

_**hunter_67:** I know what you mean by that. Sammy can be a bitch sometimes but I'd do anything for him. _

_**angel_of_thursday:** I have to go help my cousin with a project. Can we talk again soon? _

_**hunter_67:** I'd like that. _

_**angel_of_thursday:** Bye Dean._

_**hunter_67:** Bye Cas._

  
_You have logged out of_ **_angel_of_thursday_ **   


_****FRP**** _

_{Saturday, September 20, 10:48 p.m.}_

_You have logged on to **hunter_67**_

_New Private Message from **angel_of_thursday {Saturday, September 20, 1:52 p.m.}**_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Hello Dean._

_**hunter_67:** Hey Cas. Sorry this took so long. Busy day._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Sports?_

_**hunter_67:** Sort of. My dad takes me and Sammy to the shooting range for one Saturday a month. I think it's supposed to be his way of 'bonding' with us._

_**angel_of_thursday:** You don't like this?_

_**hunter_67:** I don't know. The range is pretty fun, but it always feels weird._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Weird how?_

_**hunter_67:** Nevermind._

_**angel_of_thursday:** You can tell me Dean, Iwon't judge you._

_**hunter_67:** I don't want to bore you._

_**angel_of_thursday:** You won't._

_**hunter_67:** I mean, he's away for work alot, so we don't see him much, but the 'bonding' seems kinda forced. Like he doesn't want to but think he has to to make us or mom happy._

_**angel_of_thursday:** I think I understand. My father works alot too, he is always holed up in his study. Sometimes he'll try to talk to us, but he doesn't really seem there. It would be better to be ignored than feel like a task on his to-do list ha can't wait to be done with._

_**hunter_67:** Exactly! Damn, you're the first person to get that. Thanks._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Glad I could help._

_**angel_of_thursday:** I have to go. The warden is calling._

_**hunter_67:** Haha. See you later Cas._

_You have logged out of **hunter_67**_

_****FRP**** _

_{Monday, September 22, 8:37 a.m.}_

_You have logged on to **angel_of_thursday**_

_3 new Private Messages from **hunter_67 {Sunday, September 21}**_

_**hunter_67:** Hey Cas._

_**hunter_67:** Cas?_

_**hunter_67:** Hey Cas. I guess your busy. Just message me when your free I guess. See you._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Hello Dean. I'm sorry Ididn't get back to you yesterday. My parents are very religious and insist we turn off all devices for the entirety of Sunday. I didn't get my phone back until I left for school._

_**hunter_67:** Oh man, that sucks!_

_**angel_of_thursday:** It most certainly does._

_**hunter_67:** You aren't in school now?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** I'm on my way to a free period._

_**hunter_67:** Yeah, I e got one of those too. It's good because Ididn't finish my work last night._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Tsk, tsk. How irresponsible._

_**hunter_67:** Oh can it, goody two shoes._

_**angel_of_thursday:** I'll have you know, I am a total rebel._

_**hunter_67:** Oh yeah?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Yes. One time I opened the popcorn bag from the wrong side... on purpose._

_**hunter_67:** That'sjustdangerous Cas, they have the recommended side labeled for a reason._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Harhar._

_**hunter_67:** Oh shit._

_**angel_of_thursday:** What? _

_**hunter_67:** This kid I know just came in._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Friend of yours?_

_**hunter_67:** Hardly. We've been at each other's throats for years._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Why?_

_**hunter_67:** I have no idea, but I just find the littlest things about him so annoying!_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Like what?_

_**hunter_67:** He thinks he's all high and mighty, just because he dresses fancy for school. He also is such allknow it all. He's in all of my classes!_

_**angel_of_thursday:** That sucks. I have the same sort of relationship with someone I know. I hate him, but Ican't remember why. He is really arrogant, and he thinks he is the best person in the world because he is a 'bad boy'._

_**hunter_67:** Sounds horrible._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Same for you._

_**hunter_67:** Gtg. Proctor watching. See you later._

_You have logged out of **angel_of_thursday**_

_****FRP**** _

_{Thursday, October 14, 4:56 p.m.}_

_You have logged on to **hunter_67**_

_New Private Message from **angel_of_thursday {Thursday, October 14, 3:12 p.m.}**_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Hello Dean. _

_**hunter_67:** Hey Cas. No time for pleasantries. Need to rant._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Big rant?_

_**hunter_67:** Giant, angry rant?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Worse than last week?_

_**hunter_67:** Way worse._

_**angel_of_thursday:** Level 1-10?_

_**hunter_67:** 8_

_**angel_of_thursday:** I'm listening._

_**hunter_67:** So you know the guy Idon't like?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** Mr. Snooty Patooty Go F Yourself? I'm aware._

_**hunter_67:** Not the time._

_**angel_of_thursday:** My apologies. Please continue._

_**hunter_67:** So this guy is in all of my classes, right? But I've never really had to talk to him. Until today. The dumas teacher decided it would be great to assign this semester long mythology project, which could normally be fun. But I'm working with HIM! I am stuck with that stupid know it all for the rest of the semester. I even have to go over to his house tomorrow for research! Can you believe that?!?!_

_**hunter_67:** Cas?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** What is your teachers name?_

_**hunter_67:** Mr. Singer. Why?_

_**hunter_67:** Cas, you okay?_

_**hunter_67:** Cas?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** I have to go._

_**hunter_67:** Cas?_

  
**_hunter_67:_ ** _Cas?!_   


  
**_hunter_67:_ ** _Damnit Cas!_   


  
**_angel_of_thursday_ ** _has left this chain of Private Messages_   


  
**_angel_of_thursday_ ** _has unfriended you_   


  
_Search for User:_ **_angel_of_thursday_ **   


_User not found_

"Damnit Cas," Dean hissed. He snapped his laptop closed with more force than necessary, and could honestly not care if he broke it. He couldn't believe it

Cas had unfriended him.

Cas had deleted his account.

It wasn't fair! Dean knew in situations like this he couldn't lean on fair, but it wasn't! Talking to Cas had been his refuge for the past month. It had gotten him through tests and family problems and issues at school! Cas had always been there for him...

...Now he was just gone. The former rock in Dean's life had morphed into a _User not found_ alert.

Cas couldn't even give Dean a reason. He just disappeared in a snap with no warning or net to cushion the blow when he let Dean fall.

Screw him. Dean didn't need Cas. Cas didn't matter.

That's what he told himself all day as he sat in his room and wallowed, fingers itching to message someone who wasn't there.

Someone who couldn't be found.

_****FRP**** _

Dean tried to surpress the urge to groan as he knocked on Castiel Novak's door. He couldn't believe he had to do this. Research with Mr. Snooty Patooty Go F Yourself was not how Dean wanted to spend his Friday afternoon.

The door swung open and the same face Dean had gone through the years hating greeted him glumly. Dean couldn't believe this guy! He could at least out in an effort to make it seem like he didn't want to kill himself. Dean's face hurt from fake smiling but he wasn't complaining... aloud.

"Hello Dean. Come in."

Dean walked inside, taking in the impressive interior of the even more impressive house. He followed the silent Castiel up a flight of spiral stairs to the second floor.

"My cousin's live with us, so it's a bit crowded. Please don't mind the mess."

Dean shrugged. He could deal with a bit of mess. He took in the multiple religious paintings and trinkets. Guess that explains the name.

Castiel's room was... not what Dean had expected.

It was small and modest... even cozy, if Dean would let himself use the word. The blue walls gave the room a cooler touch and there were three bookshelves filled with various mythology books. Dean recognized a few from the mythology section of the library. He hated to admit it, but Castiel's room wasn't that bad.

Traitorous interior design tastes.

Castiel moved over to one of the shelves. "We have to do our project on Latin lore, right? I think I have a few books that could help. You can get my computer if you want. It's on the bed."

Dean hummed in agreement and took the computer off the bed, opening the screen. He tried to find a spot on the desk to use, but there were papers everywhere. Dean shifted a few over, but it sent an entire stack off the edge of the desk and fluttering down to sprawl on the floor haphazardly.

"Shit! Sorry. I'll get these." Dean saw Castiel seize out of the corner of his eye as he bent down to pick up papers.

"No, it's fine. I can do that," Castiel said in a panicked voice. He reached over Dean for the papers, but Dean took a handful before he could get there.

"It's my fault, let me..." Dean trialed off as the words in the papers drew his attention. He skimmed the lines, hopelessly trying to make sense of what his eyes were picking up.

_**angel_of_thursday:** Yes. I'm one of four but we live with our cousins so there's about 11 of us in the house._

_**hunter_67:** That's just dangerous Cas, they have the recommended side labeled for a reason._

_**angel_of_thursday:** My younger brother is really starting to get on my nerves. Can I rant?_

_**hunter_67:** What do you mean you've never seen Star Wars!?!?!?_

_**angel_of_thursday:** You can tell me Dean, I won't judge you._

_**hunter_67:** I'd like that._

_**angel_of_thursday:** I'd like that._

_**hunter_67:** I'm Dean by the way. _

_**angel_of_thursday:** I'm Cas. _

_**hunter_67:** See you later Cas._

_**angel_of_thursday:** See you then Dean._

Dean was shaking. He was absolutely shaking. The paper was close to ripping in his iron grip.

"Dean-"

"What the hell? What the hell?!" It had started as a whisper, disbelief and shock, but now, oh now Dean was angry. "He let you see these! He let you read everything!"

He could Cas do this to him? This- this betrayal. Dean had trusted Cas, had confided in him, and he gave everything to the person Dean hated.

"Dean," Castiel pleaded, sensing the growing anger and hurt in Dean's inner turmoil. "Dean, he didn't let me do anything, I _am_ him!"

No, no, Castiel wasn't Cas ** _._** Castiel was the annoying, stuck-up weirdo that Dean hated for as long as he could remember. Cas was someone Dean voluntarily talked to, someone he liked.

"Dean, think about it. Free period at the same time. Cousins living in same house. Religious. Mythology buff. Castiel, Cas. It's me Dean."

Dean didn't want to, but he saw then. Everything fell into place. All of the random little coincidences he had pushed to the back of his subconscious came back full force, little puzzle pieces slotting into place to show one big picture.

Castiel = Cas

Dean looked at Castiel, no Cas, no both, and saw him for the first time. Two different people merging as one. A face to the friend Dean had found online. A personality to the person Dean had never asked, just assumed. Castiel and Cas.

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

Dean looked at him, then down at the papers.

  
**_angel_of_thursday:_ ** _I have to go._   


"Why did you leave?"

Castiel looked down at the ground, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. Dean had never found out what Cas' mannerisms were. He would have to do that sometime.

"I figured it out. I had a suspicion for a while, but your rant about the project was what really made me realize. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to Mr. Snooty Patooty Go F Yourself."

Dean winced and sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Damnit, I said so many mean things about you."

"It's fine," Castiel shrugged. "It's said some pretty mean stuff about you too."

Dean blinked ar him, before it fell into place once more. " _I'm_ Mr. I Think I'm All That Shit?"

Castiel chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I didn't realize that Dean Winchester was Dean."

"I didn't get that Castiel was Cas."

Castiel smiled at Dean. He held out his hand shyly. "I'm Cas. It's nice to meet you."

Dean grinned and took Castiel's hand in his own, shaking it firmly. "I'm Dean. It's about damn time."


End file.
